locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
Nickel Plate Road No. 587
Nickel Plate Road (NKP) No. 587 is a type of 2-8-2 'Mikado' steam locomotive. It was built in 1918 by the Baldwin Locomotive Works of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania for the Lake Erie & Western Railroad as No. 5541. History The NKP 500-series 2-8-2 'Mikado' is an externally-similar counter-part to Lima's 2-8-4 Berkshires built for the NKP, but initially served as a replacement for the 2-8-4 Berkshires, due to the 2-8-2 Mikados becoming very aged. In 1924, the Lake Erie & Western railroad No. 5541 was renumbered as NKP 587. 587 is the best remaining representation of the Mikado 2-8-2 locomotive style originally designed and built as part of the World War I rearmament program. In 1989, 587 participated in a double-header, and triple-header with Norfolk and Western (N&W) No. 611, and No. 1218 hauling with a solo passenger train alongside the excursion. During the 1990's, it also ran several excursions with NKP 'Berkshire' No. 765, which is often considered to be its (her) "step-sister" due to them being the only other NKP Berkshire and Mikado steam locomotives to be preserved in operating condition. Since 2003, this steam locomotive has been preserved at the Indiana Transportation Museum, but in 2002, 587 was in the restoration shops for restoration due to the fact that it wasn't moved in several years. Trivia 587 was also featured in films and videos known as: 587: The Great Train Robbery, I Love Toy Trains as part of the "real trains" segments and in the early episode(s) of Choo Choo Trains: Up Close and Personal, ''and Lots and Lots of Trains.'' 587's bell originally was hand-rung, but was eventually converted to being hammer-rung. The whistle also was briefly a single-chime whistle similar to what was used on most of the C&O's Berkshire steam locomotives. As of 2008, the ownership of NKP 587 was officially transferred from the Indianapolis Parks Department to the Indiana Transportation Museum In September 1955, NKP 587 was donated to the city of Indianapolis where it used to be on display at Broad Ripple Park in Indianapolis, IN before when the Indiana Transportation Museum restore it. In the fall of 2002, the 587 made a final run at the Indiana Transportation Museum before it's undergoing a 15 year mandatory boiler rebuild and that's why the 587 didn't run for a couple of years and it will be back to service around either 2018 or 2019. Prior to being put on display, the locomotive's original tender was switched with another NKP steam engine #639, because the tender on 639 was in need of repair and 587's original tender was in good mechanical condition. 10750248363_4557cd74c3.jpg|587 On Display At Broad Ripple Park In Indianapolis, Indiana In 1979. 587_1989.jpg|587 On A Round Trip In April 1989. 587_In_Bellevue,_Ohio.jpg|587 In Bellevue, Ohio On June 17th, 1989, Preparing To Double Head With Norfolk & Western 611 On The Independence Limited (The Auxiliary Tender Belongs To 611). 1989_Independence_Limited_With_587_Leading.jpg|587 Doubleheading With Norfolk & Western 611 On June 17, 1989. The Engines Are Pulling The Independence Limited From Cleveland, Ohio To Roanoke, Virginia. 587 Was Added At Bellevue And Is Leading The Train To Muncie Indiana. 1989_Independence_Limited_With_611_Leading.jpg|587 & Norfolk & Western 611 On The N&W's Peavine Line From Cincinnati To Portsmouth, Ohio On June 18th, 1989. The Two Engines Are Still On The Independence Limited, With 611 In The Lead For The Rest Of The Trip. 587_&_765_Indepenence_Limited_1993.jpg|587 & NKP 765 (In The Background) Pulling The Third & Final Leg Of The 1993 Independence Limited From Argos, Indiana To Chicago On July 20th, 1993. File:587_&_765_Indepenence_Limited_1993_View_On_The_Train.jpg|A View Of 587 & NKP 765 From On Board The 1993 Independence Limited As Both Engines Pull The Third & Final Leg Of The Train From Argos, Indiana To Chicago On July 20th, 1993. Nickel_Plate_Limited.jpg|587 & NKP 765 At Argos Indiana On July 24th, 1993. The Two Are Double Heading On A Round Trip From Chicago To Argos For The NRHS Convention, Which Was Held In The Windy City That Year. Restoring Mikado -587.jpg|587 In The Restoration Shops At The Indiana Transportation Museum. See Also *More Pictures Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Baldwin locomotives Category:2-8-2 Steam Locomotives Category:Eight Coupled Locomotives Category:American Locomotives Category:NKP Locomotives